The present disclosure relates to a Human Machine Interface, and more particularly to a flight control computer.
Cockpit display systems provide the visible and audible portion of the Human Machine Interface by which aircrew interface with an aircraft. In a typical avionics system, a dedicated suite of Flight Control Computers (FCCs) cross communicate through their own Cross Channel Data Link (CCDL) and an independent set of Cockpit Display Computers (CDCs) cross-communicate with their own CCDL. External sensors and other avionics communicate data along separate paths to the FCC suite and the CDC suite.